


primal

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [26]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, another tag i didn’t know i’d make before kinktober, i had no power in my defense, yes i’m gonna post the rest of kinktober today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: Five had developed a few eccentricities during his time living in an apocalyptic wasteland.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	primal

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this is being posted so late! I am going to post the rest of kinktober today! I lost power because of an ice storm, so I’ve struggled being able to post everything!

Five had developed a few eccentricities during his time living in an apocalyptic wasteland. 

In their time together as a married couple, Vanya had started to mentally catalogue these eccentricities, taking care to notice when he was struggling more particularly. 

The first habit she’d noticed, also the most prevalent one, was the hoarding. 

She’d noticed it when they’d initially moved into an apartment alone together. Some of the time, she could genuinely understand why he’d hoard certain things. The stacks of tin cans organized by expiration dates in their coat closets, for example, made sense. He was ensuring that they’d always have food, and she didn’t ever chastise him when she saw him buying more or carefully assessing the shelves with a clipboard. When she caught him at it, she’d just smile softly, kiss his cheek, and move on. 

Some of the things he hoarded were _not_ essential. A case of hydrogen peroxide, a bulk order of worm on string toys, a box of nail clippers. With anything he could not actually make a case for, it ended up getting donated. Usually, he could only make a case for medical supplies, and they now had another closet dedicated to those. 

Another habit he’d picked up (and she wasn’t sure if this one was the apocalypse or the Commission) was a sudden fierce overprotectiveness. Usually, it was directed at her, but he was also overprotective of the others as well. Grumbling when one of them forgot a jacket on a chilly day, teleporting home and back to them to hand them one. Angling his body near Vanya’s when men stared too long at her, slipping his hand over her waist when they started to approach her. Ranting to Klaus when he would disappear for a few weeks, studying him to see if it was a break in sobriety or not. Talking quietly to Allison when she’d realized she’d lost Claire completely for hours, reaching out to hug her despite his general discontent towards physical contact. Checking on Vanya while she was at work, bringing her lunch and making sure she felt comfortable playing. Yelling at some stranger that shot Luther a nasty look after he’d accidentally bumped into them, inadvertently making Luther more embarrassed and Vanya having to hold him back from physically fighting a random person. 

Vanya imagined that the overprotectiveness may have actually happened even if he had stayed, but she suspected sometimes that Five had grown more attached to them after he’d seen them all dead, multiple times over. She knew that Five had probably loved them all, but she also was pretty certain he had cared about power and success more back then. Vanya did not doubt what he cared about more now.

There was another habit, one that only Vanya was privy to, primarily because she was the only one affected by it. 

When they had first gotten together, she assumed it was just that it was desperation, a _need_ to be closer to her without putting much thought to it. She’d been on birth control and they were both clean, so she didn’t mind at all. 

Later, she realized that he _liked_ the concept of her getting pregnant. 

When she’d asked him point-blank if it was because he’d wanted a baby, he’d been uncharacteristically sheepish, ears tipping bright red as his face downcast. He’d spat the words out quickly, and she’d raised her brows. She’d understood, honestly, and she didn’t have any qualms with it, considering if she were to have kids with anyone, it’d be Five. He didn’t ask her to, but she went off birth control soon after, a little relieved to not be on any daily medicines any longer.

What she _hadn’t_ expected was that she simply _wouldn’t_ get pregnant. It had been two years since she’d gone off birth control, and she hadn’t even had an irregularity in her period. 

Though he knew she’d gone off birth control, Five hadn’t mentioned it at all, and she suspected that he didn’t like talking about the effects the apocalypse had on him, especially if he felt like it was a burden to her. 

For that reason, she didn’t tell him when she went to her OB/GYN, asking if she would run tests on her, not really _expecting_ for anything to be wrong but still curious. 

She hadn’t expected to get the news that she did. 

The doctor had asked her if she’d ever been on strong medicine, and Vanya had been confused but explained to the doctor, who’d known that about her upbringing and the Umbrella Academy because Vanya had felt it was probably pertinent information. When she’d talked about her medicine, the doctor’s eyes filled with sympathy, and then she explained that it was likely the medicine that had caused her infertility. 

She was crying when she went home that night. Five was at work for a few more hours, so she drank strawberry moscato and cried on the couch until he got home. Upon seeing her, he panicked, teleporting to her side and asking, “Who did this to you?”

Clearly, he was planning on retaliation, and she tried to explain why she was upset through her sniffling but it didn’t work out. Finally realizing that she was incapable of speech, Five just opened up his arms, setting the empty bottle of wine down and letting her lay down on him. She settled into his lap, curling into his neck, waiting out hsr tears. Without the meds, her emotions often hit her like a freight train, so she struggled when she got upsetting news such as this. Not enough that the world would end from it; she had trained extensively on how to control her powers. It was still enough that once she felt something, it didn’t go away until it was expressed. 

“Are you any better, angel?” Five murmured in her ear about an hour into holding her when her tears had devolved into hiccups. He was rocking her, she realized, trying to soothe her in any way he could. She wiped her face on his sleeve, knowing he’d have expressed disgust about it many years ago, but he just kissed the crown of her head now, not prioritizing a shirt over her. 

“Five?” His name on her lips was just another hiccup, but he understood, raising his brows expectantly. 

She remembered the hesitant way he’d explained before, and she knew her voice was just as, if not more, hesitant as she explained. Five’s face went from stunned to irritated, and she looked down, crestfallen, until he tipped her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “I’m not mad at you,” he explained. “I’m mad at him... God, I never even realized how much those meds had messed your _body_ up. Vanya, I’m so sorry you’re going through this.”

“I’m sorry that I can’t-“

He didn’t let her finish that thought, interrupting her, “Vanya, this changes _nothing_ for us, okay? Nothing.”

“But you-“

“Will be okay,” Five insisted, squeezing her body reassuringly. “I’m only worried about you. Are _you_ okay?”

She closed her eyes, “I don’t know. I didn’t necessarily _have_ to have kids, but it was just a shock. And I’m so worried that you’ll be disappointed in me-“

“I’m not,” Five said quickly, grabbing her hands. At her still dubious expression, he added, “Vanya, it’s okay. We’ll be okay, I promise. I’m so sorry you felt you had to go through this yourself.”

She tipped her head back, pulling him down to kiss her. He made a small noise, keeping a steady grip on her as he moved his lips against her own. 

Vanya shrugged off her shirt, tossing it to the floor at her feet. He took off his own before reaching to cup her breast in his hand, thumbing her nipple through her bra until it was pert against the fabric. 

“I love you,” Vanya gasped as she pulled her face away. He returned the sentiment, flipping her over so that she was laying underneath him. She spread her legs, and he bracketed himself between them, grinding his growing erections against her jeans. 

She craned her head back, slamming it against the couch cushion, biting her incisors down against her lips.

She unbuttoned her pants, and he pulled them off of her and quickly hooked his fingers through the waistband of her panties. Her hips canted, wanting his touch, and he obliged to her silent request, first slipping his fingers inside of her before moving his head between her thighs. 

He flicked his tongue against her, reaching down to stroke himself in time with his movements. She grabbed his free hand, pressing it back to her breast. 

When she felt herself starting to reach her peak, she tugged on his hair until he was facing her again. He pulled off the rest of his clothing before she was kissing him securely and grabbing his hips to slot him between her thighs. With a practiced movement, he pushed inside of her, letting her take him in an inch at a time before he was bottomed out inside of her. 

Whatever he saw in her eyes prompted him to speak, “Nothing you do could disappoint me, Vanya.”

He pulled back a little before slamming back in, moving to press his lips to her ear, hot breath making her tremble, “You’re perfect to me, okay? Nothing's gonna change that.” 

She nodded, clutching his back. His tone took on a self-deprecating quality, “And I really hope that it’s not _me_ that made you worried about this.”

“I just know that-“

He raised his brows, “Vanya, you know that it’s more of a-“

She nodded, “I know, but…”

Five bit his lip, breaking the silence as he realized she’s not going to continue, clearly deciding it’s worth his own discomfort to reassure her. “It’s because I lived in a world without any other people, V. I know it’s odd, and I _hate_ talking about it because I’m sure you think-“

“It’s okay,” Vanya murmured, trailing her fingers down his spine. “You don’t have to explain that.”

He rocked his hips forward, “You mean _everything_ to me, and that is never going to change.”

She reached between the juncture of her thighs, running her fingers over her clit. Five groaned as she tightened around him, pawing her hand away so he could touch her himself. 

Vanya squirmed as he thumbed at her, and she wrapped her legs more securely against his waist, reaching to close her arms around him and dig her nails into the skin at his back. His movements grew rougher, more frantic. Five’s thumb pressed down, and she yelped out, clenching around him. He groaned, coming inside of her.

Once he stopped rolling his hips, he collapsed against her, kissing her cheek while their breaths evened out. 

“It really doesn’t change anything for you?” Vanya asked. 

“No, sweetheart,” he whispered back, stroking her hair. 

She had known for a while that, despite everything that he had been through and how he had changed, _they_ would always remain the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
